


Emp's bad vibes

by ThatFutaGuy



Category: Empowered
Genre: Anal, Bondage, Clit Stimulation, Creampie, F/F, Forced Orgasm, Futanari, Paizuri, Vibrator, blowjob, excessive cum, teen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29972970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatFutaGuy/pseuds/ThatFutaGuy
Summary: On the tail of a burglar known only as M.O.M, Empowered finds herself captured once again and ends up making things worse as she tries to escape. a commissioned piece
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Our intrepid heroine had found herself in another sticky situation. A new villain had appeared in the city that was giving the other members of the Superhomeys a run for their money. She was known as M.O.M, nobody really knew what the acronym stood for but like her moniker implied when she wasn’t burglarizing neighborhoods of their goods, she was your typical stay at home mom. Emp had managed to track down M.O.M to her house by determining which houses hadn’t been burglarized. Once she’d narrowed it down she would begin checking them one by one.   
  
  
Emp sat in the bushes at the last house she was surveilling. A quick look through the windows made it seem like nobody was home. Figuring that the window she was looking into was the perfect entry point she stood up from the bush. A few of the bushes branch’s tore into her fabric on her arms and thighs but she ignored it. She was being a bit cocky, she expected an easy victory. How hard could it be to defeat a bored soccer mom who robbed houses in her spare time?   
  
  
Being that the window was unopenable from the outside, she punched the window to shatter the glass. Hoping no one could hear that, she stepped through the window and felt a draft on her asscrack. She reached behind herself and felt the tear in her suit running down her plump backside.  
  
  
_Damn it, not again._ Emp sighed, she tried her best not to compromise her dignity on mission but it always ended up happening anyways. She shrugged it off and made her way into the living room. She could hear what sounded like someone cooking the kitchen and started to walk cautiously towards it.  
  
  
As she did, her foot caught on a wire and broke it. She gasped and attempted to dodge out of the way of whatever was coming. She’d seen enough movies to know where this was going. However she ended up dodging right in the way of a flying rope tha wrapped around her torso securing her arms in place. She struggled against the ropes and backed up towards the couch. When she did, she felt a piece of carpet depress and a she heard something flying through the air with a *SHING*. A couple pairs of scissors whizzed past her abdomen, slashing through her suit. The sudden projectiles caused her to fall back into the couch and before she knew it a figure moved with intense speed around her and she heard the sound of more scissors. When she looked down at her suit she saw that someone had cutout a large boob window allowing a clear view of her decently sized knockers. Her sleeves were also missing from the suit entirely.  
Emp could feel her powers draining as her sleeves fell from her costume. She’d never break out these ropes now.   
“What the!” She exclaimed looking up at the figure who had just done this to her. “You must be… M.O.M.” She said with determination and…. Arousal?  
  
The woman in front of her was wearing an all black skin tight catsuit that showed off every curve and boy did she have curves to show. Emp’s eyes devoured the woman's thick and curvaceous body like she had been starved for weeks. Her cock began to stir in her costume and began growing to its full size against her torso.. Emp’s face turned red with pure embarrassment, she couldn’t help herself; this woman had some of the largest tits she’d ever seen.  
  
  
_M.O.M? More like M.I.L.F._ Emp thought as the woman began to speak, her arms crossed under her pear shaped cleavage.  
  
  
“Caught me red handed, Empowered. Right in the middle of cooking dinner if I might add.”  
  
“I’m sorry? But I’m placing you under arrest. Unhand me you foul soccer mom!”  
  
  
“You won’t be going anywhere Empowered. I’m thinking I could pawn you off to my usual guy. Now come on.” She said as she lifted the struggling Emp with one hand. “It's time for a time out.”  
  
  
As M.O.M carried Emp by her side like luggage, her cock continued to grow and throb as she stared at the villain’s bubbly butt in her skin tight villainess outfit. To make matters worse her suit was enhancing her sexual drive, which only made her even harder. At least she had a nice view. As they reached the top of the stairs, M.O.M took a right into a bedroom and sat Emp down on a chair against the wall. Pulling some rope from god knows where, she tied Emp tightly to the chair.  
  
  
“Now I’m going to finish dinner before my family gets home. When I finish up then I’ll deal with your bratty self. Hope you like being someone’s slave, I heard it's all the rage with the kids these days.” She then turned and left out the bedroom door. Emp paying special attention to her swaying hips and the subtle jiggle of herr ass. As the door shut behind her she yelled, “Goddamn you M.O.M!”  
  
  
Emp looked down at her eight inch erection that was being squeezed ever so tight by her hypermembrane suit. She sighed in relief that her secret hadn’t been revealed; it had been a wonder that a stray attack didn’t show the entire world that Empowered was packing eight inches of thick empowered girl meat. She also wished it would go down, her suit's abilities were keeping her loins stimulated and the tightness around it didn’t help either.   
  
  
_God I want to jerk off so bad._ Emp bit her lip. _Come one Emp, you need to focus. I know our cock is throbbing really hard right now but there are more important things at stake. If you can get out of your restraints you can get your dick free of this tight suit… maybe jerk one out real quick and then call for backup._  
  
  
Emp looked around on the floor near her chair and couldn’t see any objects she could try and pull over with her legs to break free. She then looked up and noticed there was some shelves above her. A lightbulb went off inside Emp’s head. If she could knock the items to the floor one of them might be able to cut through the ropes. She then leaned forward in the chair and then slammed it into the wall with a hard *THUMP*. She heard a few items rattle above her and proceeded to keep knocking and knocking, hoping that M.O.M would be too busy homemaking to notice the noise. As items began falling from the shelves, Emp began to lose hope as CDs, headphones and other non-sharp objects a teenager would own fell to her feet.   
  
  
_Come on! There’s gotta be something up there. A Pencil or anything! Throw a girl a bone will you!_ Emp thought to herself as she gave the chair one last *THUD* against the wall which sent something falling perfectly between her legs. Time seemed to move in slow motion for Emp as her eyes went wide with fear as she saw the device turn on as it fell into her thick thighs. It was a massage wand.. A vibrator and its head was right on her cock.  
  
  
Emp bit down on her gag, trying not to scream out lewdly as the vibrator began stimulating her frustrated member. Emp tried desperately to unwedge the devilish instrument from legs to no avail. With the way her legs had been bound to the chair, she couldn’t get it loose. As her body began to heat up with pleasure it dawned on her that she’d be stuck with this vibrator until it ran out of batteries and that could take hours.  
  
  
The vibrator and hypermembrane fabric worked in a hedonistic synergy, delivering and amplifying the pleasure she was feeling in her cock all across her body. Her pussy burned as hot as the sun as it soaked her suit with fluid. She could feel her abs becoming warm and sticky as pre-cum oozed from her flaring dick lips. She writhed and drooled as she bit down harder on her gag, her mind and body overwhelmed with pleasure.   
  
  
Her mind now set on sex she imagined herself breaking out of her restraints and capturing M.O.M. The thought of tying SOMEONE else up was so exciting to her, someone to impose HER will onto. She would rip her suit open to reveal her veiny uncut dick to the uppity blonde. She put her cock right between those tits and…  
  
  
“AHHHHHHHH!”  
  
  
As her first orgasm in her pussy hit, her eyes rolled into the back of her head as her mind broke from the over stimulation. Her pussy erupted with fluid flooding her lower half of her suits and leaking out through the rips in her costume, but this would only be the start.   
  
  
Floating back to her fantasy, she imagined her cock between the woman’s soft tits. She’d watch as her foreskin slide rhythmically up and down her head as she thrust in and out of her massive milkers. M.O.M would be cursing her and trying to look away as her cock head thrust up into her face leaving a sticky mark where her pre-cum leaking cock would hit.  
  
“CHE-AAAH!”  
  
Emp was hit with yet another Orgasm more powerful than the next, she was absolutely shaking her suit was beginning to regenerate and it was only making things more intense.  
As minutes flew her body was wracked with more and more vaginal orgasms as she strained against the restraints, her mind as clouded the only thought on her mind was release.  
  
  
In her orgasm addled mind she was now having her dick sucked by M.O.M who had given into her big dicked captor. She was telling Emp about her small dick husband who couldn’t satisfy her and how BIG and Tasty she was. She hungrily slurped and sucked Emp’s veiny fuckstick with her juicy red lips that were locked around it with a vacuum seal. Her tongue swirling in foreskin and around her shaft. Emp started to get into the blowjob she was getting and started thrusting powerfully, pushing past the poor woman’s tongue and deeper into her MILFy throat. The MILF began snorting and choking on her empowered girl sausage,slathering her cock in a sludge of spit and pre-cum. As the facefucking continued, she could feel the pressure building up inside her inside of her cumvein, wanting to be released and who was she to deny such a beautiful woman her powerful load. She grabbed hold of M.O.M’s golden curls and thrust all the way into her throat before her cock exploded.  
  
  
In reality, Emp yelled in a howl of sexual relief as her cock fired a blast of cum so potent it tore through her hypermembrane suit and flew through the air, coating the bed. The bed sheets were covered in a streak of hot chunky girl jizz and that was only the opening salvo. Her cock continued firing shot after shot of these most potent sperm ever jizzed. Emp liked to imagine that she had super sperm capable of dumpin a litter of children inside of a woman with a glancing shot. Her cock painting the room in front of her with ropes of cum. Emp breathed a sigh of relief as her spasming erection knocked the vibrator onto the floor, allowing her to enjoy the release in peace.  
  
  
Peace wouldn’t last long however as M.O.M, came running into the room. The thick catsuited vixen screamed as she was her daughter’s room and belonging had been defaced by Emp’s superpowered semen.  
  
“Oh god it reeks and its everywhere!” How am I supposed to get this all cleaned up before she gets home!?” She turned to a cheeky looking Emp still tied in the corner.  
  
  
“You are going to pay for this Empowered! You will rue the day you fucked with M.O.M.”  
  
Emp’s smile turned to one of lust and she replied, “Why don’t you fuck with me then?”   
  
_-_ To Be Continued?-


	2. L.O.L.I

“You are in no position to make demands of me Empowered!” M.O.M stood in front of the bound superhero with her arms crossed and face covered in disdain. Her daughter's room bed and back walls were now coated in Emp’s smelly hyper virile jizz as well as several of her daughter's possessions lying broken on the floor. The vibrator that had caused the mess still buzzing away on the floor. She was going to punish her for this, her daughter would be home any minute and there was no way she was going to be able to get it cleaned up in time.  
  
  
“I think that I am actually.” Emp said with a devilish smile. “You see, I have exactly what you want.”  
  
“And what would that be, you blonde tramp?”  
  
“A big ol’ cock!” Emp flexed her superpowered fuckhammer causing it to stand up at full attention, the hypermembrane fabric it had burst through earlier settling down at its base. Emp wasn’t comically enormous like what you would expect from a Futanari girl but she was big enough to put most men to shame. Her tower of power measured some eight inches long, her suit's enhancements pushing it a little over that marker. Her turgid shaft had swelled to around six inches in circumference, her cockhead was also big and purple as it filled with blood being pumped by the large purple veins that criss crossed her shaft. The veins of her cock bulged as her flexion sent blood and power from the suit coursing up its length. At the very top even her pisshole dilated larger than most, oozing out pure white pre-cum that unlike normal males was just as potent as the spunk stewing in her balls. Even in its torn state the Hypermembrane suit was enhancing her set of male anatomy, increasing its size and stamina. Her prostate was in overdrive working to quickly replace the lost semen. Her balls which were tucked into what remained of her suit were the size of walnuts and growing larger as they were being filled with more and more baby goo. Already her cock was ready to go; she didn’t need to worry about a refractory period like most men would have to.  
  
  
“What kind of Supervillain do you take me for? I’m not some cheap slut you can dangle some mutant cock in front of me and expect me to cheat on my husband. As a housewife I have standards.”  
  
“Standards, huh? How big is your husband’s cock? Is he up to standard?”  
  
“The nerve of CHILDREN, these days I swear. My husband’s four inches are all I need, they gave rise to my daughter and I certainly don’t need anything else.”  
  
  
Emp immediately burst into a laughing fit at the mention of a four incher. “You’ve got to be kidding me, mine’s twice that size. Surely you can’t actually be getting off with that?”  
  
“It’s not always about getting off.” M.O.M’s eyes darted from Emp’s gaze, a sign that she was lying about she felt.  
  
“Bull fucking shit.” Emp said. “There’s no point in having sex if your not having fun. Tell me is your husband busy all the time? Is he on some long business trip right now? Seems to take alot of those.”  
  
“W-well…” She hesitated for a second. “Yes, he does. We haven’t really been intimate in a long time and I do admit it gets lonely some nights.”  
  
“I knew it, you are such a super soccer mom that it even extends to you having the most stereotypical of problems but don’t worry I have the solution and it’s right here between my legs.”  
  
“I told you that I wouldn’t cheat!”  
  
“It’s not cheating if it isn’t you doing the cheating. Your husband is married to whatever your real name is, not your alter ego M.O.M.”  
  
  
“I don’t have split personalities. Even as a normal unassuming housewife, I am M.O.M.”  
  
“If you were that you wouldn’t have a need for the disguise and costume. When we create these alter egos and put on the costumes, we become new people. I wasn’t born Empowered, I became Empowered when i put on the suit.”  
  
M.O.M took a second to process Emp’s words her eyes fixating on the oozing girl cock in front of her .“I mean I guess you have a point, even if my Husband walked in he’d wonder why their were two costumed freaks in his house having sex.” She started to approach Emp, slowly and cautiously.  
  
“Yeah that’s right, I know it's what you want. If you could just undo these restraints we could have alot of fun.” Emp knew it was a gamble mentioning letting her free, it could have snapped M.O.M back to her senses after she’d worked so hard to get her to lower her guard. She figured it was worth a try, M.O.M was now on her knees and about to reach for her cock; she might be so horny that she’d want to pull Emp out of the restraints and be fucked doggy or something but that turned out not to be the case.  
  
  
“Not just yet.” M.O.M grasped the base of her cock with her long slender fingers. “I just want to check it out for myself first.” Before when M.O.M was standing there she felt that she could smell something else besides the congealing cum on her daughters sheets and now her suspicions were clear. Emp’s cock reeked with a mixture of her own feminine musk, sweat and girl jizz. Emp was always quick to jump in the shower after a mission as the super tight suit exacerbated the smell problems but what Emp found to be a kind of repulsive smell, M.O.M found absolutely intoxicating. As she began to stroke Emp’s length, she sniffed hard filling her nostrils with the hypnotic fumes. M.O.M’s hand moved up the length of the futa cock in her curiosity. She was surprised at how… alive it felt. She could feel Emp’s heart beat through it and her veins were pronounced enough that she could squish them and feel the blood inside. She trailed her thumb across her urethra as she went up, the cum tube was engorged and felt packed full. As her hand went to the top, her thumb had pushed a chunky gob of semen out of Emp’s pisshole. She stared at the pearly chunk for a second as it started to descend from her cock head before going and licking it up. The taste of Emp’s semen was just as strong as its smell: sour, metallic and kind of sweet. M.O.M rolled it around her mouth with her tongue to savor its flavor before chewing up the clumped mass of semen and swallowing it.  
  
  
“Mmm, Delicious.” She remarked. In her mind she knew she just had to get more of that delicious goo. She pulled back Emp’ foreskin to reveal an immaculate glans underneath, Emp always made sure to clean her cock. Then M.O.M plunged downward and Emp’s cock head slid past her thick red bimbo lips.  
  
  
“O-oh yeah. T-that’s it, deep as you can...fuuuuuuck!” Emp groaned as she rocked back in the chair, the rest of her except her stiff dong going slack from the supervillain MILF’s head bobbing back and forth between her legs. As she was choking down Empowered’s thick womanhood, she was greedily slurping and swallowing the pre-cum oozing from her tip. Her mouth, tongue and throat were all acting perfect in cocksucking concert as she alternated between blowing and stroking the beefy slab of girl meat she so tenderly tended to. “Fuck my face like you’re trying to break it; my husband never lets me do this!” the woman’s watering eyes seemed to say. ‘”as she plunged her blushing face balls-deep into Emp’s broad lap, tickling her big swollen balls with her wriggling tongue and gagging loudly against the max-capacity throat load of throbbing cock. Each noisy “GLUURK” and sloppy “Uuaahph” that the mega MILF’s lubed-up larynx croaked or choked out just served to push the disgusting mixture of throat slime that was creating a large bulge in her throat to be hacked up into her mouth so it would coat Emp’s cock in further filth. Said filth would find itself bubbling out of her mouth and sticking to her face as her lips pushed up and down Emp’s dick.  
  
  
For a solid ten minutes) her daughter’s bedroom sounded with Emp’s girlish moans and the increasingly juicy smacking, slurping and noisy dicksucking of M.O.M was performing..  
“God, I’m gonna… AHHHH!” Emp tossed her head back as her entire body shook from the ejaculation. M.O.M kept her lips locked securely around the base of her spasming shaft, not wanting to waste a single drop. Emp’s cock erupted and deposited a month’s ’s worth of cum straight down her esophagus. Nose pressed against her crotch M.O.M kept her eyes closed in total focus as she matched every powerful pulse of Empowered’s orgasm with a whole-hog swallow of her own to make the most of each thick rope of roiling jism streaking straight down her greedy throat. By the time Emp stopped shaking in the chair, she'd drained at least a quarter of her tank that would quickly refill for the next go. Her cock sported a bright red ring of M.O.Ms lipstick around her base: a mark that she’d been truly serviced by the supervillain.  
  
  
Popping her lips from Emp’s dick head, M.O.M chewed up and swallowed what was left in her mouth. Emp’s cock was still just as hard and throbbing as before, her superhuman stamina made sure she was ready for more. A panting Emp asked, “So will untie me now?”   
M.O.M rubbed her full stomach and circles and let out a small burp that tasted of cum. “If you promise you won’t run away and you fuck me with this big fat thing.”  
  
  
Emp smiled, whatever effect her super powered cum was having on M.O.M seemed to have taken hold, now all she had to do was fuck M.O.M unconcious. Might take awhile but Emp figured at least she could have some fun before she slipped away. “Deal.”  
  
  


/-/

  
  
  
Several Empowered orgasms later….  
  
  
“Harder! Fucking give it to me!” M.O.M yelled, gritting her teeth. Her face was absolutely plastered with Emp’s thick and chunky semen which was flying from her hair and face due to the force of Emp slamming her from behind. Her daughter’s bed below them was creaking under the two’s lewd display of mating, the sheets below them were soaked through completely thanks to the raw fucking that had happened over the course of an hour.   
  
  
The two seemed to feed off of each other's perverse desires. Emp didn’t even bother letting M.O.M get undressed, merely ripping open her chest and back side so her fat assets would spill out. She took her from every position imaginable and M.O.M seemed to have forgotten that they were doing it in her daughters bed. A rough mating press will do that to you. Emp would cum over and over again, from more blowjobs, titjobs, handjobs whatever way M.O.M wanted to milk the cum from her.  
  
  
Now, M.O.M was on all fours gripping the covers below and gritting her teeth as she was being fucked harder than she’d ever been before. Her big milktanks swung freely like large pendulums., nearly hitting her in the face with every thrust. Behind her Emp had her hands firmly dug into M.O.M’s enormous clapping cheeks with a look of pure determination on her beet red face as she pounded away at M.O.M’s cervix like she was trying to break it down, her wet turgid fuckmeat barreling in and out of her abused MILF pussy with blinding speed. Emp’s cock was practically dripping in pussy juice and her own cum, wetly smacking against her lips as her heavy swollen balls swung underneath. Empowered could feel her the familiar feeling of her balls tightening and her cumvein beginning to bulge so she knew she was close to cumming. She did one final powerful thrust inside of M.O.M, her tongue hanging out as a look of lewd ecstasy covered her face.  
  
  
“MOM! What are you doing!” A voice yelled from the doorway.  
  
M.O.M looked up in shock and Emp snapped out of her orgasmic stupor to see a teenage girl standing there watching them. The scene made even more awkward as Empowered came and the sound of her pisshole erupting broke the silence with a lound “SPLORCH”.  
  
  
“Honey, I can.. Explain.” M.O.M said as she felt the warm punch of ball snot battering her ovaries.  
  
  
“You better have a good reason for why..” She began counting on her fingers. “One, You are cheating on Dad. Two, Why you are in your super suit, fucking Empowered of all people. And three, Why you let her cum all over my room and bed, and knock down all my stuff from my shelf.” She whined. “I mean never in my 26 years of being alive have I ever been so mad! A Superhero in my fucking room!” She stomped her foot down.  
  
  
 _26? She looks like a freshman._ Emp thought to herself as her cock was spasming strongly, spurts of semen causing splashback from M.O.M’s sememn stuffed womb. The girl in front of her was really short, Emp estimated she could only be 4’11.had her hair in black pigtails and was more or less wearing your traditional school girl outfit. She was flat as a board and Emp could only imagine her ass wasn't much bigger. But something about her seemed familiar…. And then a lightbulb went off in her sex fueled mind. “Wait a minute! Aren’t you L.O.L.I? Your M.O.M’s kid?”  
  
  
Every superhero knew about L.O.L.I and why they should stay far away from her. She wasn’t your typical supervillain and never wore a costume. She was a sly seductress who slipped into the shadows after the heroes she’d have sex with were being arrested for possession of pics or videos of her, or when she was bold enough she would call the cops on them herself claiming they took advantage of her. And now here Emp was balls deep in her Mother and in the process of making her a new sister. If any of the Supes that L.O.L.I put away could see this, they’d be cheering for this strange vengeance Emp had unknowingly enacted against her.  
  
  
“Yes, I am L.O.L.I. You caught me.” She put her hands up sarcastically.  
  
“And you're actually 26? So all those superheroes you put behind bars aren’t actually pedos?”   
  
  
“No they are not. I have a genetic condition that caused me to stop aging when I hit fourteen. I didn’t take up the mantle of L.O.L.I until I was eighteen. If you were thinking about anything else was the case you're as fucked up as I made them out to be.”  
  
“But why do it?”  
  
“Because I love sex?” She said it was the dumbest question in the world . “I also did it to help my mom. I’d enroll in the local highschool and eliminate the local superheroes so my mom could steal from the neighborhoods. We’d have to move every four years of course, can’t keep going to the same highschool without raising eyebrows.”  
  
“You’re one crazy bitch but you’ve got one hell of a mom, that’s for sure.” Emp smacked M.O.M on the ass and pulled out of her as her orgasm had finally subsided. An avalanche of chunky jizz spilled out M.O.M’s cooch and made a yellowish-grey puddle on the bed as the sheets could no longer absorb any more semen. M.O.M slid on the edge of the bed while Empowered knee walked over to the edge and sat next to her with a look of pride on her face. M.O.M grabbed Emp’s cock and started stroking the slightly softening member to keep it hard. L.O.L.I pinched her nose in disgust as the smell started to hit her.  
  
“N-ggh it stinks in here. I can’t believe you let her stick her smelly Futa cock inside of you. It’s all over your face too. You’re such a fucking slut Mom, she’s a super hero! We should be getting rid of her not inviting her to bed.”  
  
“Look who’s talking honey, you act like you haven’t come home smelling of sex. And for your information I’m not cheating on your father because I am fucking her as M.O.M and not as your Dad’s wife. Plus I did have her captured but then I realized what she was hiding under that suit, I couldn’t just kill her or send her off somewhere. Just take one good smell of her cock and tell me it isn’t the greatest thing in the world.”  
  
L.O.L.I unpinched her nose and was immediately taken by the scent, it did smell absolutely delicious. She could feel her pussy growing wet just by the smell and she needed more than just that. She walked over to her the front of the bed and to Emp’s surprise jumped onto her and wrapped around her torso, Emp’s cock lifting up her skirt.  
  
  
“Wh-What are you doing!” Emp asked, her cock throbbing upward against L.O.L.I’s small rump. “I don’t think I’m comfortable with this.”  
  
“But why not? I’m of age and my body is still perfectly ripe. Not old and used like my mom over here.”  
  
“Watch your tongue young Lady!” M.O.M exclaimed.   
  
  
“I’m more concerned with Empowered’s tongue right now. Why don’t you give me a little kiss?” L.O.L.I suddenly scurried up a bit and brought Emp into a sloppy, open-mouthed kiss.  
Both Emp and M.O.M had the same reaction- eyes going wide with surprise. “Mmm… mmmph… mmmmmhg!” Emp moaned, and she tried to pull way from L.O.L.I but the cunning lolita looped her hands around her neck and was keeping her in place. L.O.L.I’s cheeks fluttered as she drove her tongue deep into Empowered’s mouth and started probing around. Their tongues making a slimy, meaty sound as their tongues intertwined. Emp began to look dazed as she was powerfully kissed by the nubile supervillain. It was a kiss filled with invasive, probing, lewd passion, it was wild and inexperienced, like a teenager that had no idea what she was doing. Her cheeks flushed as perverse thoughts filled her head, initially L.O.L.I’s young appearance had turned her off but the way she was grinding against her body sent sparks running up her spine. She reached a hand to grab L.O.L.I’s pert buttcheeks and pulled her closer to her, the Lolita’s small perky nipples rubbing against her larger ones.  
  
  
  
Her tongue acted on its own accord, moving to tangle with L.O.L.I’s smaller one and making louder, wetter noises between them as breath seethed out of her nose. She found herself growing wetter and wetter as their make out section continued, her balls were sitting in a pool of her own lubrication at this point. She could feel L.O.L.I’s tongue licking hers, probing her mouth, doing circles, exploring her as he liked… and…  
  
  
“Nnnngh!” she moaned. Her eyes rolled back a little. L.O.L.I withdrew a little but her tongue was still extended… and Emp pursed her lips around the twenty six year old Lolita’s tongue and started sucking and worshiping it!. Her mouth stretched into a lewd, cocksucking cone shape as she began to bob her head slowly forward and back, slurping that tongue lewdly, taking it eagerly into her mouth, then mashing her tongue together with it as their faces returned to pressing against each other even harder. Her knees trembled and she collapsed to a kneeling position.  
  
  
“Nnnngh!” Emp moaned again and pushed hert firmly away as their lips parted, a big, fat strand of glistening saliva between them that stretched, then broke, flopping down to leave a glistening strand on her cleavage. “God, I need you right now!” Emp grunted as she pulled L.O.L.I’s panties down over small round cheeks. L.O.L.I leaned back and kicked up her legs. She finished the job and slid her panties over her goods, revealing her puffy pink slit; looking so petite and undisturbed. However this wasn’t the hole Emp was interested in. Emp grabbed her cock, pulling the foreskin down and teased L.O.L.I’s pink puckered asshole with her tip.  
  
  
“Wait! Not back there! You’re too big!” Her protests went on deaf ears, as Emp thrust powerfully upwards and pushed into the tight hole. L.O.L.I screamed as the girthy fuck rod began probing her tight virgin hole, the massive schlong only being able to go in a few inches at a time as iit fought to get past her tight intestinal walls. “I told you it’s not going to fit!”  
  
“God you’re so fucking tight!, I can see why people love Lolis so much.” Emp sped up her thrusts and managed to get a few inches deeper, she loved how warm and tight the hole felt. Her cock leaking inside of her, lubing up the anal walls with nutspunk which helped eased things up. She turned M.O.M and asked, “Come on M.O.M help your daughter out.”  
As the always dutiful mother, M.O.M put her hands on her daughter’s little legs and helped her to stand on Emp’s powerful thighs, her legs bent in a seated position as the bending cock meat was still pressing inside her asshole. Placing her hand on her daughter’s now squatting butt she said, “Come on girl, meet her halfway. Put you back into it!” and L.O.L.I despite the pleasure filled pain did just that. She pushed her ass dowards and Emp continued to thrust upward to push herself farther down onto the throbbing cock meat. Eventually her butt fell to Emp’s crotch, swallowing her male organ inside of her guts. In delight, she let out a squealing moan, her mouth ajar and tongue stuck out, and her eyes nearly rolling to the back of her head as Emp began seriously pounding her teen as in earnest.   
  
  
“N-ngh! You like pounding little girls in the ass, Empowered? You're no superhero, you a super fucking slut with a big ass cock! Give it to me, all of us teen girls love it in our asses.” She panted out as Emp continued her anal assault.  
  
  
Her once taut hole had been gaped open completely, ruining her for any future lovers. L.O.L.I could feel her cock beginning to twitch inside her and she knew what was coming. She fell down onto Emp’s cock suddenly, causing a visible bulge to appear on her belly as she felt something hot shooting through her intestinal tract. She grabbed her gut and moaned in relief as she felt the warm goo filling her insides.   
  
  
“Oh god yes! Fill my little ass with all that stinky futa cum! How does it feel to cum in a young girl pervert!” She cried in a voice that sounded like she was being massaged and feeling relief. She loved being able to feel Empowered’s cock through her belly and having her extend from the torrent of fluid being pumped inside of her.  
  
  
Emp in perverted curiosity wanted to see how L.O.L.I’s mouth compared to her mother and pulled her from her cock, needing to wrench herself free from the tightness of L.O.L.I’s anus. As she lifted L.O.L.I from her crotch, a river of cum spilled from her gaping asshole and splattered all over Empowered’s cock and thighs. She sat her down on the floor in front of her, L.O.L.I mewling as her anus struggled to return to its original size. She reached a hand into the closing hole and scooped some of the cum leaking forth and put in her mouth. Like her mom she was enthralled by how thick it was, none of her previous suitors produced something like this even with their superpowered attributes.  
  
  
“There’s more where that came from. Now suck.” Emp shook her cock in demand.  
  
  
L.O.L.I nodded in confirmation and wrapped her tiny hands around Emp’s girthy cum covered schlong, she needed both of them to stroke her. As she struggled to wring Emp’s foreskin up and down her cock she brought her face close to see it towering over her small skull. “My ass was one thing but I don’t think that I can get his in my mouth.”  
“I did it, dear and you can too. Show this degenerate supe how our family handles big cocks.” M.O.M slunk to the floor and got next to her daughter, pushing her hair back so it wasn’t in the way. “I can probably handle it better than you can, why don’t you watch and learn.” L.O.L.I said dismissively and opened her mouth as wide as it would go. Emp’s massive prick just barely fit through the wet opening.  
  
  
“O-oo-oooh god, Fuck that’s tight!”” Emp howled as she braced herself against the bed, her body felt like jello under the gale-force suction being expertly applied to her meaty schlong by the cute teen kneeling before her. L.O.L.I cheeks were sucked in and her lips were wrapped tightly around a cock that filled up the majority of her mouth. Saliva leaked past her lips as she forced half of Emp’s throbbing erection at once down her throat. Her tiny hands still continuing to jack and twist her mighty shaft.  
  
  
L.O.L.I didn’t try and vocalize anything as she sucked, but her lips spoke even so, the unrelenting vacuum of her tiny pink dickpillows happily applied around the thick log of girl meat getting her point across just fine. ‘Fuck my slutty barely legal mouth; my mom’s got nothing on me.” L.O.L.I’s eyes pleaded.   
  
  
L.O.L.I pulled the massive schlong from her mouth and went in for large helping of her futa ball sack, the swollen testicles a much easier swallow than Emp’s cock. Despite the difficulties, she was enjoying herself, and showed her enthusiasm by pulling those small pink lips off with a loud ‘Pop!’ and smiling.  
  
  
“I think I can forgive you for painting my room in all that thick jizz. Maybe a nice fuck will make up for what I did to your friends.” The aphrodisiac effect caused by the Hypermembrane suit was working to turn L.O.L.I into a docile slut. She fluttered her heavily made-up eyelashes and pressed Emp’s, veined log against her puckered lips. Without another word those pretty lips parted as L.O.LI slammed her face down onto Emp’s dick. The thick superpowered slutstuffer skewering the small confines of her mouth, getting stuck in her tonsils and then was forced into the tight confines of her Lolita throat. Her eyes watered immediately, a loud retching noise filling the air. With tears beginning to streak down her pale cheeks, she choked herself on her cock before pulling all the way back, gasping in one deep breath, turning, and then fucking her face down again. She was starving for ballspunk and Emp’s cock was spewing the goopy discharge directly in her stomach as reward.  
  
  
“Ho-ho-ooooooOOooOOOOOHH!!”Emp sputtered as L.O.L.I jackhammered her face furiously to continue her assault.. Emp’s howls neatly complimented the slut’s symphony of GLURKs and GHAAGs, her full-force facefucking testing her gag reflex to the limit. Bereft momentarily of the pleasant touch of the teen’s tight throat, Emp looked on in wonder, thinking about what she could get L.O.L.I to do next.  
  
  


/-/

  
  
  
One orgasm and a whole lot of throatfucking later…  
  
  
Apparently it was anything she wanted. Empowered was standing on top of L.O.L.I’s bed with M.O.M underneath her. M.O.M could see every detail of her smooth ballsack slapping against her daughter’s tight little ass. Inside of it holding those two huge girl-nuts that were just churning with semen. She moaned and exhaled at the pure domination of it. She felt a seed of forbidden attraction at the obscene way Empowered was taking her daughter. She parted Emp’s smooth, round ass to see her pink asshole… she couldn’t help but want to service it. She moaned, exhaled and lowered her face, feeling the hairless perfection of Emp’s buttocks brushing her cheeks. She extended her tongue and began to lick around her asshole, moaning with hunger like a starving woman who hadn’t eaten in weeks. She didn’t consider herself a lesbian but found herself compelled to enjoy such an act. It was so obscene and unladylike but… it felt and tasted so good. She felt sexual satisfaction, as she slid her tongue up Emp’s asshole and licked around the walls of his bowels, loving the earthy taste of it.   
  
  
Meanwhile Emp was dealing with a more pressing concern. With both hands firmly held around L.O.L.I’s torso she was rapidly impaling her up and down her spit slicked member like a living cocksleeve. L.O.L.I’s small stature and weight made incredibly easy to pick her up and fuck her like this. L.O.L.I was holding her distended cum filled belly and moaning uncontrollably, a hand placed over her mouth as she was starting to feel nauseous. Her little legs were shaking as Emp’s cock disappeared up her skirt and in to her tiny tight snatch, her white panties pulled aside to let her in.  
  
“You’re gonna break me! Go easy! I’m gonna hur.. Hur...hurl!” She stuck her tongue out in ecstasy as she came from the intense fucking.  
  
  
“No! This is for all the Supes you put in jail, they would of wanted me to fuck you rough! I think.” Emp shrugged as she jerked herself off with the small woman child, her cock barreling past her tight clenching walls to her cervix where plenty of nubile eggs awaited her superpowered sperm that were close to surging forth from her cock. Emp felt herself trembling as M.O.M’s deft tongue work caused her to orgasm in her pussy but was stopped from falling over completely by M.O.M grabbing hold of her muscular thighs and pressing her face harder into Empowered’s ass. Emp grunted hard as her futa cock’s orgasm came next, spewing a stream of milky cum into L.O.L.I’s teenage womb, further bloating the young girl's stomach outwards. She held L.O.L.I down onto her cock as they both screamed in pleasure. Cum gushed from L.O.L.I’s tight maw, showering Emp’s legs and her Mom behind her in the virile spunk.  
  
“Oh god your fucking stinky cum is stretching out my womb so much! I love it! Use me like the perverted piece of Jailbait that I am! I’ve been such a bad girl!” L.O.L.I toes curled in her little shoes as her body went limp from the powerful orgasm rocking her body. Emp pulled her from the tight cock mount and dropped her down onto the bed. L.O.L.I started rubbing her swollen belly as a river of milky cum spewed from her puffy snatch. Her mother removed herself from Emp’s muscular backside and came to her daughter. She cupped her hand and scooped some of the goopy dick cream out and dropped it into her daughter’s mouth, the viscous futa creme hanging like slime from her palm before falling in. L.O.L.I smiled as she chewed it up, another thick dollop hitting her in the face as Emp stood triumphant over the other the supervillain pair, her cock still hard and leaking. The amount cum she’d pumped into them left them absolutely addicted to her, they would do anything to get more and Emp was happy to give to them.  
  
  


/Epilogue/

  
  
  
Despite not telling anyone about her investigation into M.O.M, Emp had attracted a follower in her friend Ninjette. The scantily clad Ninja knew that the story of M.O.M would intrigue Emp’s interest and she’d try going after by herself despite her tendency to be captured and hogtied.. She’d been following her friend from the shadows for days until Emp lead her to M.O.M’s house and hid in the brush as Emp had gone inside. She would lie in wait for a few hours to see if Emp would come out and if she never came she would rush in. Ninjette figured that M.O.M was such a low level threat that even the usually clumsy Empowered could take her down and she wanted to give her some leeway so she didn’t come raining on Emp’s parade. However hours had gone by and Emp had not left the house, the only person who had gone through the front door since Emp was some Teenager Ninjette thought was M.O.M’s daughter.   
  
  
Fearing the worst, Ninjette made her way inside and noticed the discarded scraps of Emp’s hypermembrane suit in the living room. She sighed, knowing that Emp once again had been captured and hogtied somewhere so she set out through the house looking for where she was being held. After a few minutes of searching downstairs she went to sweep the upstairs smelt something peculiar as she walked up the stairs, the smell was strong and burned her nostrils as she went up the steps. She found herself almost being drawn to it, like it was activating some type of primal instinct within her. At the top of the stairs she could see a door was cracked open slightly and approached it carefully.  
  
Opening the door slowly, she was greeted by a shocking sight, a teenage girl’s room covered in congealed white fluid. With the smell hitting her in full force she found her hand diving straight for her panties. The smell was burning her nostrils as well as her pussy.  
The walls, the ceiling, and the furniture all seemed to have flecks and spatters of this fluid which after looking on the bed the fluid’s identity became more than clear. She saw Emp lying in bed with her suit in tatters looking smug, the sheets beneath her drenched in semen. Her cock slung over one of her thighs flaccid with a bit of semen leaking from it. Two women were snuggling against her. Ninjette figured the large older one was M.O.M who was absolutely plastered in jizz, her tits were stuck together and heaving up and down as she slept. Ninjette was shocked at how young the other girl was, not realizing it was L.O.L.I. The Young girl’s features were also just as plastered, her school girl uniform made translucent with how much thick jizm had bled into it. As her eyes went downard she could see and unhealthy amount of semen leaking from their gaping spent holes. Her concentration at the semen soaked sluts was broken and Emp opened her eyes and addressed her.  
  
  
“Hey Ninjettte, like what you see?”  
  



End file.
